


competitions and competitions

by asofthaven



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First-Year Musings, Gen, also technically inktober day 1, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: In which Kuroo and Yaku get into an argument, and Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai get into a competition.





	competitions and competitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makgeolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makgeolli/gifts).



> Thanks to maesilju for the prompt: kryk first year rivalry! Sorry it's not very shippy...

Yaku thinks it would be easier to get along with Kuroo if Kuroo never opened his mouth. They argue about every conceivable thing two people could argue about--it’s an on-going production, their fights, with Kai as their stalwart witness.

“--so just remember,” Kuroo is saying now, as they’re walking from the cafeteria, “not to scare the first-years too much.”

It’s the tail-end of their first year, and even with the sting of nationals going forward without them, Kuroo is already looking forward to the next team.

But of course, so is Yaku.

“Me?” Yaku laughs, shoving Kuroo and his not-spicy-curry to the side. He doesn’t adjust for his strength because Kuroo has more than enough experience to deal with it. “I’ll be a better senpai than you could ever be.”

“Oho?” Kuroo laughs as they reenter his classroom--it’s where they always end up eating lunch. Some sort of gravitational force draws Yaku towards Kuroo’s classroom, even if only to argue about the fact that they always eat in Kuroo’s classroom.

Kuroo’s grin is like an itch in Yaku’s palm. “Are you willing to bet on that?” Kuroo puts his food down on the desk next to Kai’s, who evidently can already tell they’re arguing. 

Kai raises an eyebrow before scribbling something in the margin of his open notebook. Yaku is of the opinion that Kai has been tracking their arguments. Kuroo is of the opinion that Yaku is full of shit.

Yaku scoffs, putting his food down with maybe too much force. “You’re willing to make a bet you’re obviously gonna lose?”

“I’m _charming_ ,” Kuroo says, his palm dramatically over his heart. “The first years are gonna love me.”

“Charming?” Yaku laughs out, at the same moment Kai asks, in a deadpan, “You aren’t betting about who’ll be the better _senpai_ , are you?”

Yaku and Kuroo pause to stare at Kai before exchanging glances with each other.

“You’re right,” Kuroo sighs.

“You’d be the best senpai,” Yaku agrees.

“That’s not at all what I was trying to get at.”

“Who’d be the second-best senpai, then?” Kuroo continues as if Kai hadn’t spoken.

Kai lets out a slow, deep sigh. Yaku half expects that he’s going to lecture the two of them, which has happened once (1) in their entire high school career thus far and had resulted in a full three week period in which not a single snippy exchange occurred. Kuroo seems to expect the same thing, because he also turns toward Kai with his face full of false shame.

Instead, Kai says, “How about a competition?”

And Yaku is so taken aback, he blurts out, “You're not Kai.”

“You took a volleyball to the head when we didn't notice,” Kuroo agrees. “You're like, _negaverse_ Kai.”

“ _Negaverse_ Kai?” Yaku exclaims, laughing. Kai is laughing into his hand, too, and Kuroo, for his part, looks only somewhat embarrassed.

“A competition,” Kai repeats, once he’s managed to pass his laugh off as a cough, “that'll take place in third year.”

“He is serious,” Kuroo says wonderingly. Despite himself, Yaku is also interested. Kai usually just lets their arguments play themselves out.

Yaku leans back in his chair, assessing Kai. “Why two years from now?”

“We’ll be third years then.” Kai lifts one finger, then another as he speaks. “There will be new first years to measure against. And, what better way to see if we’re good senpai than by making it to nationals?”

He’s grinning, not his serene smile, but a full-on fight-me grin. Yaku finds himself grinning as well.

“Well that’s barely any competition,” Kuroo says, with the same grin that first told Yaku he was trouble.

“It’s a given, isn’t it?” both Kuroo and Yaku say at the same time, and then turn to stare at each other. A grin jumps at the corner of Kuroo’s mouth and Yaku stomps out his answering one through force alone.

“So how do we know who wins?” Yaku asks, finally pulling apart his cafeteria-chopsticks.

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Kuroo says, following suit. His chopsticks crack, the break perfectly even. “If we make a good enough team and get to nationals, we’ve won.”

And Yaku, confident, says, “What do you mean _if_?”

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO FIC. I hope y'all enjoyed this little fic :'>
> 
> No promises that the rest of my inktober stuff will be posted here!


End file.
